Ninja from Shimura Clan
by Reyne Dark
Summary: Setelah member keempat bergabung, Sasuke cs kembali berhadapan dengan Yokai Oboroguruma yang berbuat ulah. Ketika mereka tengah berhadapan, muncul seorang pemuda dengan penampilan ala Koboi menolong yokai tersebut. Siapakah pemuda koboi tersebut? Apakah ia member kelima Kakuranger atau tangan kanan Oboroguruma?/Mind to RnR
1. Ninja from America

Hai, readers, kembali lagi bersama Reyne Dark

Ini fict crossover kedua saya di fandom ini. Sisisi... :v

Memang aneh, Ninja Sentai Kakuranger aku pasangkan dengan Naruto? Apa menariknya?  
Haha, hanya karena mereka sama-sama satu kubu walau beda aliran. Kakuranger adalah aliran ninja, sementara Naruto aliran shinobi (Shinobi dan ninja beda loh), makanya muncul sebuah ide membuat fict tentang kedua acara ini.

Dari tokusatsu ini, aku ambil di episdode 3 dimana ranger terakhir bergabung bersama keempat rangers lainnya, tentunya dengan sedikit perubahan baik dialog maupun plotnya

Niatnya, mau di episode lain dimana kelima ranger telah bergabung. Tetapi sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Aku cari yang nonmainstream saja (cari episode dimana kelima ranger telah bergabung sudah mainstream)

Seperti biasa, pastinya fict ini sama dengan fict sebelumnya, tiada perkembangan, deskripsi sama dan tidak berkembang, feel tidak dapat, hah, tantangan sekaligus derita author brrm... #manyun :3

Btw tentang disclaimer bagi fandom Kakuranger, aku bingung siapa yang mengarang. So, aku cantumin perusahaan yang membuat serial tokusatsu ini beserta composernya

Arigatou to happy reading...

.

.

.

Ninja from Uchiha Clan

Disclaimer: © Masashi Kishimoto and © Toei Company/Eiji Kawamura

Genre: Parody, friendship, humor (sedikit), adventure, supernatural (ninpo and ninjutsu using), dll

Rated: T

Warning: Typho, CO, OOC, AU, AT, semi AR, masih perlu pengembangan, dll

.

.

.

Setelah member ke-4 bergabung, para rangers kembali berpetualang untuk mencari member kelima. Seraya mencari member kelima, mereka berupaya keras membasmi para _yokai_ yang berniat menghancurkan dunia manusia.

Pagi hari yang cerah di kota Iwa. Terlihat jalan-jalan kota yang cukup ramai. Di dekat taman kota, sebuah bus kucing imut berwarna kuning tengah parkir di dekat taman tersebut. Di depan bus tersebut terdapat meja dan kursi-kursi plastik berwarna putih yang tertata rapi. Rupanya, bus kucing itu adalah toko krepes dengan para rangers sebagai penjual dan pelayannya. Ah, rupanya toko krepes itu terlihat sepi.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, terlihat dua orang pemuda tengah istirahat santai di rerumputan tidak jauh dari toko krepes tersebut. Mereka tengah menikmati jeda dikarenakan toko krepes mereka yang sedang sepi pengunjung.

"Hah, menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan senjata jutsu yang baru? Apakah kami semua bisa mendapatkan _Makimono_ di suatu tempat- mungkin di kota ini?" jawab seorang pemuda berambut bob dengan bola mata hitam nan bulat kepada seorang pemuda raven di sampingnya.

"Mungkin," jawab pemuda raven dengan santai seraya menyunggingkan senyum sombongnya, "Mungkin hanya aku seorang karena aku adalah orang yang istimewa," jawabnya seraya tersenyum ke arah teman di sampingnya. Pemuda bob tersebut hanya cengo dan menjatuhkan paksa tubuhnya ke rerumputan.

"Ugh!"

"Dapatkah aku memesan sebuah krepes dan kopi?"

Di bus kucing tersebut, terlihat seorang pembeli yang tengah memesan krepes dan terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan bola mata seindah mutiara tengah melayaninya. Ia menyerahkan krepes dan kopi lalu pembeli tersebut menyerahkan beberapa keping uang dan iapun pergi. Di sisi lain, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning duren tengah menata kursi-kursi plastik di dekatnya.

"Ne, Lee, Sasuke, cepatlah kemari dan bantu kami!" gerutu gadis itu dengan wajah cemberut dan tampang masam ketika menatap kedua temannya yang tengah bersantai ria tidak jauh darinya.

"Ah tidak, terima kasih," jawab pemuda berambut raven dengan enteng, sebut saja Sasuke, "Menangkap Yokai adalah tugas kami dan menjual krepes bukanlah pekerjaan kami,"

"Iuh," jawab Sasuke dan pemuda berambut bob- sebut saja Lee secara bersamaan dan merekapun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke dan Lee sukses membuat gadis bersurai indigo itu- sebut saja Hintata kembali cemberut.

"Oh, benarkah? Baiklah, lakukan saja apa yang ingin kalian lakukan," jawab Hinata enteng dengan senyum menantang sementara pemuda berambut kuning duren- sebut saja Naruto tengah melayani dua orang pembeli yang membeli krepes. Dua orang pembeli itu menyerahkan beberapa keping uang dan Naruto memasukkanya ke dalam toples khusus untuk menyimpan uang, "Tetapi melawan yokai tidaklah akan membayar gaji kalian. Kalian paham?"

"..."

"Ah, Naruto, bagaimana jika kita gunakan sebagian uang ini untuk membeli steak lezat untuk makan malam? Yay!" ajak Hinata dengan senyum sumringah dan mata yang berbinar-binar. Naruto yang mendengarnya jadi turut berbinar dan tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah? Ini ide yang bagus. Ayo kita makan steak," ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum. Hinata mengangguk setuju dan Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Lee.

"Steak untuk makan malam... Yuhu~," ejek Naruto pada Sasuke dan Lee. Mendengar rencana Hinata, Sasuke dan Lee segera bangkit dan berlari ke arah Hinata dan Naruto.

"Hey, tunggu!" dan dengan penuh semangat merekapun melayani para pembeli yang hendak membeli krepes. Hinata dan Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya memegang perut mereka yang sakit karena tertawa.

"Ya ampun, mereka berdua ini. Hahaha..." ucap Hinata seraya tertawa diikuti oleh tertawa yang dilontarkan Naruto.

Di samping itu...

.

.

Di suatu tempat di kota Iwa, tampak sebuah taksi yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Sang supir adalah seorang pria berambut putih sebahu dengan kulit kecokelatan dan wajahnya yang mirip tikus dengan garis putih di sisi sebelah kiri dan kanan pipinya. Ia yang sedang menyetir dengan santai tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh sebuah cubitan di pipi kirinya. Iapun terkejut dan pecahlah konsentrasinya.

"Aish, Aish!" rupanya yang mencubit pipinya adalah seorang gadis kecil berambut cokelat sebahu. Dengan tampang polosnya, ia masih mencubit sang supir sehingga sang supir kesakitan.

"Dasar bodoh, aku bilang melaju di sebelah kanan. Aku hendak ke mall! Putar balik!" gerutu seorang wanita yang menumpang taksi tersebut. Rupanya, wanita itu merupakan ibu dari gadis kecil tersebut.  
"Baiklah, saya akan putar balik. Maafkan saya," ucap sang supir dan taksi pun berbalik arah dan melaju di sisi sebelah kanan (bedakan dengan lajur kanan #plakk).

Begitu taksi telah berputar arah, gadis kecil itu menjewer telinga kiri sang supir. Sang supir kembali terkejut dan ia merasa kesakitan atas ulah gadis kecil tersebut. Konsentrasinya terganggu dan gadis kecil itu masih setia menjewer sang supir dengan tersenyum usil.

"Ageha, tidak boleh begitu. Maaf ya, dia memang usil tetapi sebenarnya dia anak yang baik," ucap wanita itu dengan tersenyum simpul seraya mengelus puncak kepala putrinya yang tengah ia pangku. Gadis kecil itu diam saja tanpa sepatah kata sekalipun.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa, nyonya." Jawab sang supir dengan raut wajah kusut.

.

Selain kedua penumpang tadi, ternyata nasib sial masih menimpa sang supir taksi tersebut. Penumpang berikutnya merupakan seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah mabuk. Dengan pandangan serta raut wajahnya yang kacau, ia terlihat akan muntah.

"Re-rekan kerjaku –hik- tidak membiarkanku untuk berhenti minum, hik," ucap pria paruh baya dengan gaya rambut bob dan alis tebal. Sang supir yang melihatnya jadi panik dan ia semakin menjadi panik tatkala terdengar suara yang cukup keras karena pria tersebut hendak muntah.

"Ano, tuan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang supir. Bukannya menjawab, pria tersebut malah menggumam tidak jelas dan terdengar lagi suara yang cukup keras dari pria tersebut pertanda dia akan muntah.

"Berhenti. Ano, jangan muntah di sini. Saya mohon, jangan muntah di sini. Kyaaa...!" sang supir menjadi panik dan pria tersebutpun muntah. Ckck kasihan sekali kau, pak supir.

.

Ini benar-benar hari yang sial bagi sang supir. Terlihat ia mengeluh dengan kejadian naas yang menimpanya hari ini.

"Mengapa? Mengapa aku mengalami semua ini? Apa karena aku menekuni pekerjaan sebagai supir taksi?" gerutu sang supir dengan sebal. Di belakangnya, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipi kiri dan kanannya, tengah mengamati sang supir dengan diam-diam. Begitu ia menghadap ke dashbor taksi, betapa terkejutnya ia tatkala menatap layar penunjuk tarif di dashbor tersebut.  
"Ah, tarifnya semakin lama semakin naik. Apa-apaan ini? Hey, hentikan ini! Hey!" ucap pemuda itu seraya menggerak paksa alat penunjuk tarif tersebut.

"Ne, Ne, hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan, nak?" ucap sang supir berusaha menghalau perbuatan pemuda itu. Namun, pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan perkataan sang supir. Terjadi aksi berebut alat penunjuk tarif dimana sang supir yang menghalau perbuatan pemuda itu dan pemuda itu yang berusaha mengembalikan tarif sekarang menjadi tarif yang semestinya namun usaha mereka berduapun gagal.

Taksipun berhenti dan pemuda itu membuka pintu dan keluar dari taksi tersebut lalu menutup pintunya dengan paksa, "Aku tidak akan membayar tarifnya. Taksimu benar-benar rusak!" dan pemuda itu berlari cepat meniggalkan taksi beserta sang supir.

"Hoi, jangan kabur! Bayar taksinya. Hoi! Hoi! **Henge no jutsu: Oboroguruma**!" dan sang supir berubah wujud menjadi Oboroguruma yang merupakan wujud aslinya yaitu wujud _yokai_ mobil mainan.

"Kembali kau! Bayar tarifnya!"

Oboroguruma melaju mengejar pemuda tersebut. Pemuda tersebut menoleh ke belakang dan ia segera mempercepat larinya.

"Kyaaaa...! Tolong aku...!" ia terus berlari tanpa henti dan ia ditabrak Oboroguruma lalu terjerembab ke depan dan menghantam meja sehingga meja dan kursi plastik menjadi berantakan dan iapun terjatuh.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Naruto yang terkejut melihat pemuda tersebut

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lee panik. Bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu berteriak ketakutan dan berlari dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Naruto dan Lee yang terheran-heran melihatnya.

Naruto dan Lee menoleh ke depan dan di depan mereka tampak Oboroguruma melaju mengejar pemuda tersebut seraya menabrak kursi-kursi plastik dan mengabaikan Naruto serta Lee yang ada di dekatnya.

"Kembali kau! Bayar tarifnya!"

Hinata yang menyadari suara _yokai_ segera berlari ke arah Naruto dan Lee yang disusul Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Lee! Naruto!" panggil Hinata pada ketiga kawannya. Ketiga kawannyapun menoleh ke arahnya dan Hinata segera melakukan segel tangan.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Shark Bleeder! Shark Launcher! Shark Slider!**" dan muncul kendaraan dengan motif hiu berwarna merah, kuning, dan biru.

"Baiklah, ayo kejar dia! **Super Henge: Doron Changer**!" dengan Sasuke sebagai pemimpin dalam berubah (henge), mereka berempat berubah menjadi kakuranger dan merekapun menaiki kendaraan masing-masing dimana Sasuke menaiki Shark Bleeder, Hinata dan Lee menaiki Shark Slider, dan Naruto menaiki Shark Launcher.

Mereka bertigapun pergi meninggalkan bus kucing- sebut saja Nekomaru dan mengejar Oboroguruma. Oboroguruma yang mengetahui keempat kakuranger mengejar mereka, iapun berdecak kesal dan semakin mempercepat lajunya.

"**Deikai Dangan no jutsu!**" ucapnya (tanpa menggunakan segel tangan) dan dari knalpot di bagian bawah keluarlah asap berwarna hijau yang menghalangi pandangan keempat kakuranger.

"Ish, bau!"  
"Dasar _yokai_ bodoh!" gerutu Naruto dan Lee kesal. Laju merekapun menjadi lamban sementara Oboroguruma melaju dengan tertawa cekikikan.

Walau laju Shark Bleeder, Shark Launcher, dan Shark Slider melambat, Sasuke mengambil senjata di pinggang kirinya dan mengarahkannya pada Oboroguruma.

"Kakulasher!" Sasuke menembakkan laser ke arah Oboroguruma. Oboroguruma yang terkena serangan Sasuke membuat lajunya terhenti seketika. Oboroguruma menabrak pagar besi dan iapun berhenti. Ia berbalik dan terkejut melihat Sasuke dan ketiga kawannya turun dari kendaraan mereka dan Sasuke yang mengarahkan Kakulasher padanya.

"Berdoalah sebelum kematian menjemputmu!" ucap Sasuke. Saat akan menembak, dari belakang tidak jauh dari Sasuke dan ketiga kawannya, muncul seorang pemuda dengan pakaian ala koboi dengan sepatu roda yang ia kenakan. Terlihat ia berlari dengan sepatu rodanya, mengambil pistol di saku kirinya dan segera menembakkannya ke arah Sasuke sehingga Kakulasher yang dipegang Sasuke terlepas dari genggamannya. Pemuda koboi itu melompat dan menendang Sasuke sehingga Sasuke tersungkur ke belakang.

"Sasuke!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lee dan Naruto cemas. Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke agar Sasuke bangkit dan mereka menoleh ke arah pemuda koboi yang berhasil mendarat dengan baik di tanah. Ia berbalik dan memasukkan pistol ke saku kirinya lalu mengangkat wajahnya sehingga tampaklah raut wajahnya yang putih pucat dengan bola mata hitam kelam seerta senyum rubah yang senantiasa tersungging di bibirnya.

"Siapa kau?"  
"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, e?" gerutu Lee dan Sasuke seraya menatap kesal terhadap pemuda koboi itu. Sasuke mengeluarkan senjatanya dengan tangan kirinya dan membaliknya.

"Red Slicer!" Sasuke segera melempar bumerangnya ke arah pemuda koboi itu namun dengan lincahnya ia menghindari serangan Sasuke dengan cara melompat tinggi dan mengambil pistolnya lagi dan menembak Sasuke, Hinata, Lee, dan Naruto. Sasuke dan ketiga kawannya terjatuh dan bersamaan muncul bunga api yang meledak.

"Waktunya lari. Jaa~!" Oborouruma tertawa riang dan iapun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, Hinata, Lee, dan Naruto.

"Hei, tunggu!"

"Tunggu!" Sasuke dan ketiga kawannya bangkit dan hendak mengejar namun gagal karena Oboroguruma sudah pergi jauh.

"Hey, kalian," sapa pemuda koboi itu yang berdiri di atas pagar besi tidak jauh dari sisi kiri Sasuke dan ketiga kawannya.

"Kau!" ucap Lee kesal seraya menatap tajam ke arah pemuda koboi itu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi." Dan pemuda koboi itu menghilang dengan pecahan cahaya yang perlahan lenyap ditelan udara.

Kira-kira, siapa ya pemuda koboi ini? Apakah dia member kelima dari Kakurangers atau tangan kanan Oboroguruma? Temukan jawabannya di chapter 2

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Bersatunya Kakuranger

Hai, kembali lagi bertemu denganku Reyne Dark. Aku datang dengan chapter 2

Maaf ya jika kesannya buru-buru, Inginnya kubuat OS tetapi aku tidak kuat mengingat mungkin akan lebih dari 5k, makanya aku penggal deh

Maaf jika chapter ini sama hambarnya dengan chapter bahkan fict-fict sebelumnya :/

Happy reading, readers...

.

.

.

Ninja from Uchiha Clan

Disclaimer: © Masashi Kishimoto and © Toei Company/Eiji Kawamura

Genre: Parody, friendship, humor (sedikit), adventure, supernatural (ninpo and ninjutsu using), dll

Rated: T

Warning: Typho, CO, OOC, AU, AT, semi AR, masih perlu pengembangan, dll

.

.

.

"Eh, dia anggota kelima dari Kakuranger?"

Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, dan Lee terkejut mendengar penjelasan Yamato. Terlihat Yamato yang duduk bersila di atap Nekomaru seraya memakan krepes.

"Namanya adalah Sai," ucap Yamato.

"Sai?" tanya Hinata heran dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Yamato.

"Tampaknya anggota kakuranger telah lengkap, e?" ucap Yamato seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Tunggu sebentar. Jika memang dia ada di pihak kita, mengapa dia menghalangi kita semua?" gerutu Sasuke kesal. Tampak Hinata, Lee, dan Naruto memandang serius ke arah Yamato yang mana Yamato tahu apa maksud dari tatapan mereka bertiga.

"Hinata, krepes ini perlu sedikit gula lagi agar lebih manis," ucap Yamato. Iapun turun dan segera mengambil kopi di meja dan meminumnya. Terlihat ia sangat menikmati kopinya dengan senyum sumringah.

"Dahulu, penerus klan Shimura pindah ke Amerika dan ini hanya tinggal sejarah," jelas Yamato seraya berjalan mendekati Hinata dan ketiga kawannya.

"Inilah yang kami dengar terakhir kalinya dari kisah klan Shimura. Siapa yang tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini?" ucapnya lagi seraya duduk di kursi plastik.

"Ini tidak adil. Tidak salah jika aku mengeluh kepada pemuda bodoh itu," ucap Lee kesal seraya menggebrak meja. Yamato sama sekali tidak terkejut bahkan menghiraukan gebrakan yang dilakukan oleh Lee tersebut.

"Rata-rata orang amerika memang menyebalkan," timpal Naruto dan Yamato hanya bisa menghela nafas sementara Sasuke dan Hinata hanya diam tanpa kata.

Di tempat lain di kedai biru di pinggir jalan, terlihat dua orang tengah makan siang bersama. Rupanya mereka berdua adalah sang supir (Oboroguruma) dan sang pemuda koboi, sebut saja Sai.

"Hey, nak, selamat menikmati," ucap sang supir dengan ramah. Tampak Sai sangat menikmati makanannya sampai-sampai ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang supir.

"Aku memang tidak bisa membalas budi secara penuh. Jika saja kau tidak menolongku dari para sampah itu, aku pasti sudah mati sekarang,"

"..."

"Manusia memang bisa saja berlaku kejam, tetapi tidak semuanya,"

"..."

"Nyawa memang penting sekalipun kau berada di dalam taksi. Kami, para _yokai_, tidak akan berlaku demikian pada orang lain,"

"..."

"Tetapi, mengapa kau menolongku?" tanya sang supir kepada Sai, "Kau manusia kan? Aku menduga manusia membenci _yokai_,"

"Aku tahu perasaanmu. Tidak seharusnya mereka menyakitimu seperti itu," ucap Sai seraya menatap sang supir. Sang supir yang mendengarnya menjadi senang dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ah, aku jadi terharu. Kebaikan hati adalah bahasa yang umum. Aku menduga manusia sepertimu pasti pernah mengalami sesuatu di masa lalu. Aku sangat senang... Sangat senang..." ucap sang supir seraya menangis karena terharu. Sai menatap sang supir yang menangis dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan seraya mulutnya mengunyah makanan yang tengah ia lahap.

"Ah, sial. Mereka semua sedang makan _Oden_ dan dia berteman dengan _yokai_ itu?" ucap Naruto sebal. Rupanya, ia dan Lee sedang mengamati Sai dan sang supir secara sembunyi-sembunyi, "Ditambah makannya terlihat lezat," ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar dengan mulut yang bercucuran akan air liur sementara Lee sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

"Aku tahu. Bagaimana jika kau bertemu dengan bosku, nak? Dia adalah Azukiarai, bos para yokai di kota ini," ucap sang supir memberi usul.

"Azukiarai?" Sai terkejut mendengar usul sang supir. Ia terdiam dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dimana tatapannya menuju ke arah bawah.

"Ayolah, nak. Ayo kita serbu ketika besi telah memanas." ucap sang supir kepada Sai. Namun, tidak ada jawaban dari Sai.

"Paman, terima kasih atas makanannya." ucap sang supir seraya membayar kepada sang penjual.

"Ayo, kita pergi. Cepat!" ucap Lee dan mereka berdua pergi meniggalkan tempat persembunyian mereka. Sai menoleh dan mendapati mereka berdua tengah memata-matai mereka. Sai melempar telur dengan sumpit dan satu telur masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto tersedak.

"Naruto," ucap Lee seraya menempa Naruto saat Naruto akan jatuh ke belakang karena tersedak.

Mereka berdua segera bangkit dan berlari ke arah kedai namun mereka berdua kehilangan jejak Sai dan sang supir. Lee menoleh ke arah sekitar demi mencari Sai dan sang supir namun nihil sementara di belakangnya tampak Naruto masih tersedak dan hampir jatuh ke belakang.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Lee kembali menempa Naruto ketika ia jatuh ke belakang. Uh, malangnya nasib Naruto. Ckck kasihan :v  
.

"Ke sini," ucap sang supir. Sai berjalan mengikuti sang supir seraya menoleh ke arah sekitar. Begitu melewati teman-temannya, sang supir lalu menyapa mereka. Terlihat para _yokai_ tengah sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka. Ada yang minum, main sulap, main kartu, dan lain-lain.

"Bos berkata, inilah waktunya untuk mengancam para manusia. Kupikir, itu adalah keputusan yang benar," ucap sang supir dengan bangga sementara Sai mendengarkannya dengan tenang.

"Kita akan melakukan hal-hal yang menarik dan menunjukkan pada manusia siapa bos sebenarnya. Hahaha..."

"..."

"Kau yang berada di pihak kami akan menjadi tamu penting. Hahaha..." ucap sang supir bangga dan dia berjalan kembali menuju ruang bosnya sementara Sai diam dan mengikuti sang supir. Terlihat para _yokai_ yang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya. Bermain, minum bir, dan lain-lain.

"Ah, cantiknya. Apakah dia cantik?" tanya sang supir ketika ia menyapa seorang gadis cantik yang tengah menari namun lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban dari Sai. Sang supir tidak mempermasalahkan ini dan merekapun berjalan melewati para _yokai_ yang sedang asik dengan aktivitas mereka.

Merekapun sampai di sebuah ruangan serba putih dimana terdapat pintu berwarna putih.

"Mulai dari sini, kau akan masuk ke dalam sendirian begitupula saat keluar. Bos Azukiarai selalu terlihat garang di hadapan orang-orang. Jadi, lakukan yang terbaik agar dia menyukaimu." ucap sang supir dan iapun keluar meninggalkan Sai seorang diri.

Sai membuka pintu tersebut dan segera memasukinya. Tampak sebuah koridor yang menyerupai gua dengan asap putih yang mengepul di lantai koridor tersebut.

Sai menutup pintu dan berjalan menyusuri koridor tersebut. Ditatapnya koridor tersebut dan dengan lincah ia setengah jongkok untuk menghindari tiga mata tombak yang bergerak ke arahnya dan iapun melompat tinggi dengan pendaratan yang kurang bagus karena ia hampir terpeleset. Tiga mata tombak saling menancap di kedua sisi koridor tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya Sai melihat tiga tombak tersebut.

"Oh my god," ucapnya dan iapun berlari namun sebuah bola api bergerak ke arahnya. Sai berputar ke samping untuk menghindarinya dan bola api itu berbalik dan bergerak ke arah Sai. Sai melompat ke samping dan bola api itupun meledak.

.

"Surat?"

Hinata terkejut mendengar penuturan Naruto. Ia yang tengah membersihkan meja, mendadak menghentikan aktivitasnnya ini dan berdiri tegap seraya menatap Naruto.

"Ya, surat ini ada di dalam telur. Tetapi, surat ini menggunakan bahasa inggris dan aku tidak dapat mengartikannya," jawab Naruto. Hinata yang mendengarnya tertawa dan iapun mengambil surat itu lalu membacanya, begitupula dengan ketiga kawannya.

_I will bring back the four of scrolls and then we will all be friends_

_Wait until my return_

_Sai_

"Ah, dia akan mengambil empat _makimono_ yang tersisa dan sesegera mungkin akan bergabung dengan kita. Tuggu sampai aku kembali. Dari Sai," jelas Hinata kepada keempat kawannya.

"Jadi, kita berempat memiliki _makimono_, tidak hanya Sasuke?" tanya Lee seraya menatap Naruto begitu mendengar isi surat tersebut.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa kita akan mendapatkannya?" tanya Naruto

"Miaw." Ucap Nekomaru menimpalinya.

.

Sai masih berjalan menyusuri koridor berbentuk gua itu dengan langkah hati-hati dan tingkat kewaspadaan yang juga tinggi. Sebuah pintu terbuka dan keluarlah asap yang berhembus ke arah Sai. Sai yang terkejut segera melindungi kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya dan iapun lolos dari serangan itu. Ia terjatuh dan berdiri namun ternyata itu semua hanya jebakan dari...

.

.

.

Azukiarai

Sai masuk dalam penjara sementara bos polisi atau sebut saja Azukiarai tertawa lepas seraya memutar kursinya dan menatap Sai.

"Aku telah menunggu kedatanganmu, Sai. _Shoki_," ucapnya seraya memberi hormat seperti memberi hormat pada seorang atasan (bedakan dengan ojigi #plakk).

"Azukiarai..." gumam Sai seraya menatap bos polisi yang berada di depannya. Bos polisi tersenyum sinis dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku tahu kau meninggalkan amerika hanya untuk mencariku," ucap bos polisi tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju penjara yang berada di depannya.

"..."  
"_Yokai_ Amerika memberiku informasi mengenai ini melalui _jaringan yokai_, _shoki-shoki_," ucapnya lagi. Sai berusaha keluar dari penjara itu dengan cara menggoyangkan jeruji besi tetapi nihil.

"Kau berpikir akulah yang merebut _makimono_ milik kakuranger dan apa yang kau pikirkan itu benar,"

"..."

"Empat ratus tahun yang lalu, aku mencuri _makimono_ dan menyembunyikannya. Klan Shimura berpetualang demi mencarinya bahkan sampai saat ini,"

"..."

"Dan kau menyatakan aku menyembunyikannya, eh?" tanya bos polisi ketika sudah sampai di dekat penjara di mana Sai berada. Ia berdiri di samping kiri Sai seraya tersenyum sinis.

"Berikan _makimono_ itu padaku, bodoh. Itu milik kami. Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun terhadap keempat _makimono_ itu," teriak Sai seraya menatap tajam ke arah Azukiarai.

"Cukup sampai di sini," ucap bos polisi, "Aku hargai tipuanmu yang berpura-pura berteman dengan Oboroguruma dan melangkah sejauh ini. Jadi, aku akan menunjukkanmu dimana _makimono_ itu berada." ucap bos polisi. Ia mengarahkan kedua telapak tangan ke depan matanya dan seketika muncul sinar yang menyilaukan mata.

"**Ninpo: Place Teleport!**" dan mereka bertiga tiba di suatu tebing curam di mana di bawahnya terdapat jurang api. Sai yang melihatnya jadi terkejut dan khawatir serta ketakutan. Ia amati jurang api di bawah sana. Mengerikan.

"_Makimono_ itu ada di sana," tunjuk bos polisi ke arah nun jauh di bawah sana. Sai mengikuti arah telunjuk bos polisi tersebut dan tampak empat _makimono_ yang tergeletak rapi dan berjajar di atas sebuah nampan beralaskan kain biru yang di bawahnya adalah sebuah kotak (entah kotak apa authorpun tidak tahu #plakk).

"_Makimono_..." gumam Sai yang terkejut tatkala pandangannya tertuju pada _makimono_. Sai menggerakkan paksa jeruji besi yang mengurungnya tersebut dan hampir saja ia terjatuh ke bawah.

"Malangnya, kau akan jatuh dan mati tanpa mendapatkan keempat _makimono_ itu," ucap bos polisi pada Sai seraya menunjuk ke arah bawah. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan mendorong jeruji besi itu ke bawah.

Jeruji besi itu jatuh menggelinding ke jurang api tersebut.

"Arrrgghhhh...!" keluh Sai tatkala jeruji besi itu jatuh ke bawah dan membentur tiap dinding tebing.

"Teman-temanmu tidak akan datang menolongmu, _shoki-shoki,_" ucap bos polisi dari atas sana dan iapun menghilang.

Sai segera melempar tali dan tali tersebut tersangkut ke kedua batu yang berhimpitan. Ia terlihat terlentang seraya menghela nafas lega dengan tangan kanannya masih memegang tali. Dari atas sana, muncul sebuah taksi yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Taksi itu berhenti dan sang supir turun dari taksi dan keluar dari dalam taksi. Ia melangkah dan berjalan menuju bibir jurang.

"Hey, kau," Sai yang sedang menatap ke bawah menjadi terkejut tatakala ia mendengar sebuah suara dari atas sana. Di atas sana, terlihat sang supir yang telah berubah menjadi Oboroguruma yang berdiri (?) seraya menatap tajam ke arah Sai.

"Dasar pemuda bodoh. Padahal aku sudah memercayaimu tetapi kau malah menipuku. Kau harus membayarnya! **Keiteki Kochō no jutsu**!"dan Oboroguruma segera menembaki Sai dengan peluru asap dan muncul bunga api yang mengenai Sai.

DUARR DUARR DUARRR

"Arrghh...!" keluh Sai yang terluka. Ia ditembak bertubi-tubi namun sayangnya ia tidak berdaya melawannya karena kedua tangannya memegang tali. Jika ia lepaskan, maka tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Kuatkan hatimu, wahai penerusku," seru sebuah suara. Sai yang ketakutan segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di depannya tampak lima orang dengan pakaian ala ninja dengan warna merah, kuning, putih, biru, dan hitam.

"Sai, kau bodoh! Ada alasan mengapa aku bercerita bahwa Azukiarai memiliki _makimono_. Aku memintamu untuk bekerjasama dengan keempat temanmu untuk merebutnya kembali. Bagaimana kau bisa merebutnya jika sendirian seperti ini?" gerutu leluhur Tsuruhime kesal kepada Sai.

"Sungguh menyedihkan," ucap leluhur Jiraiya, "Sebegitu putus asakah dirimu sampai kau sungkan untuk meminta bantuan pada teman-temanmu?" tanyanya lagi.

DUARR DUARRR DUARRR

Oboroguruma masih menembaki Sai dan muncul bunga api di sekitar Sai. Sai kembali terluka dan jangkar pengait di tengah kedua batu yang menghimpit tersebut mulai bergerak ke bawah tanda akan lepas. Tali itu terlepas dari tangan kanan Sai sehingga kurungannya bergerak ke bawah.

"Help me! Help me!" ucap Sai yang pada akhirnya meminta bantuan.

"Oh, apakah kata 'help me' adalah dusta?" tanya leluhur Jiraiya seraya mengejek, "Baiklah, kami akan menolongmu tetapi hanya satu kali. **Kuchiyose no jutsu: Kakuremaru**!" leluhur Jiraiya melakukan segel tangan untuk memanggil Kakuremaru. Lalu, muncul cahaya biru dimana Kakuremaru terbang dari tempatnya tertancap menuju ke tempat dimana leluhur Jiraiya berada.

Ketika Kakuremaru terbang melintasi kota Iwa, Nekomaru yang dikemudikan Hinata berhenti mendadak.

"Lihat, itu pedang Kakuremaru!" ucap Hinata. Sasuke, Lee, dan Naruto menatap takjub Kakuremaru yang terbang dan bus itu kembali jalan mengikuti arah Kakuremaru terbang.

Kakuremaru melesat ke arah Sai dan Saipun menangkapnya.

"Sai!" leluhur Jiraiya melempar Doron Changer kepada Sai dan Sai segera menangkapnya.

"Oh, wonderful," ucapnya kalem.

"Kau berakhir di sini. **Keiteki Kochō no jutsu**!" Oboroguruma kembali menyerang Sai dengan peluru asapnya.

"**Super henge: Doron Changer**!" dan Sai berubah menjadi ranger hitam bersamaan dengan jeruji besi yang meledak. Sai segera sunshin dengan cepat menuju ke atas dan diapun melompat seraya berpijak pada bahu Oboroguruma. Ia mendarat di belakangan Oboroguruma dan berbalik. Oboroguruma turut berbalik dan Sai mengarahkan pedangnya ke atas, membalikkannya dan pedang itu berubah menjadi Kakuremaru (bentuk asli) dan menghunusnya.

Nekomaru sampai di tempat di mana Sai dan Oboroguruma berada dan satu persatu Sasuke, Hinata, Lee, dan Naruto membuka pintu dan turun dari bus.

"**Super henge: Doron Changer**!" Mereka berlari dan melompat lalu berubah menjadi kakuranger.

"Membasmi kejahatan yang tersembunyi dalam mata manusia," ucap Sasuke, "Ninja sentai Kakuranger, berdiri sebelum musuh beraksi!" ucap kelima kkuranger secara bersamaan.

"Jangan bertingkah di depanku, sampah. Manusia harus membayar apa yang telah mereka lakukan padaku selama satu tahun ini!" ucap Oboroguruma kesal. Dari atas, muncul sebuah halilintar dari awan besar nan hitam. Lalu, Obroguruma berubah menjadi raksasa.

"**Henge no jutsu: Kyojin no jutsu**! Yahahaha...!" setelah Oboroguruma berubah menjadi besar, ia mulai bergerak menuju kota dan menghancurkan bangunan di sana. Para rangers hanya berkeluh tidak berdaya.

"Biar kuatasi dia," ucap Sasuke berlari ke arah depan.

"**Kakuryu: ****Kyodaina kemono no geijutsu, jushou**," ucap Sasuke seraya mengangkat _makimono _tinggi-tinggi dengan tangan kiri ditekuk di depan dada seolah bersemedi. Lalu, kedua tangannya menekuk bersilangan di sisi kiri dan kanan dadanya lalu berputar dan melakukan segel tangan, "**Red Simiadar**!" di belakang Sasuke muncul juushou Simiadar. Sasuke masuk ke dalam dada Simidar dan Simiadar siap untuk bertarung.

"Yahahaha...!" Oboroguruma bergerak menyerang Simiadar. Simiadar tertabrak dan iapun terjatuh. Oboroguruma bergerak terus sampai ia menghancurkan sebuah bangunan dan meledak.

Hinata, Lee, Naruto, dan Sai berlari ke depan seraya mengeluh, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Dia telah membunuh banyak orang," tanya Hinata bingung.

"Everyone! Everyone! The scrolls are over there!" ucap Sai dalam bahasa inggris seraya menunjuk ke bawah sana.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Bicaralah dalam bahasa jepang!" ucap Naruto agak kesal.

"Lihat, di sana, di sana!" ucap Sai dan Lee bersamaan seraya menunjuk ke arah bawah. Naruto dan Hinata menoleh ke bawah dan benar, _makimono_ masih berada di bawah sana.

"Hey, itu _makimono_ kita," ucap Naruto senang.

"Tetapi, bagaimana caranya kita turun ke sana? Itu kan neraka?" tanya Lee bingung. Jurang berapi itu hancur ke bawah dan keluarlah api yang sangat besar dan panas. Hinata terdiam seraya berpikir.

"Sai, ini semua kan salahmu. Jadi, kau yang mengambilnya," perintah Hinata.

"Oh, tidak. Aku takut panas," jawab Sai menolak.

"Oh, kau paham bahasa jepang? Jadi, lakukanlah," perintah Naruto seraya menepuk dada Sai. Apa boleh buat, pikir Sai. Ia berbalik arah dan melempar tali jangkarnya.

"Bow!" jangkar tali itu menancap di tebing dan Sai segera turun ke bawah untuk mengambil keempat _makimono_ tersebut. Ia turun perlahan dengan Hinata, Lee, dan Naruto yang mengawasinya.

"Yahahhaa, kau tidak akan lari kemana-mana," ucap Oboroguruma. Sai menengadah untuk menatapnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Oboroguruma tengah berhadapan dengannya.

"**Keiteki Kochō no jutsu**!" tanpa segel tangan, Oboroguruma menembaki Sai dengan peluru asap yang keluar dari ujung jarinya. Sai tidak berdaya dan kembali terluka.

DUARR DUARR DUARRR

"Help me! Help me!" teriak Sai meminta tolong. Ia terjatuh dan tanahpun meledak.

"Hai, Kakulasher!" Hinata, Lee, dan Naruto mengambil Kakulasher di pinggang kiri mereka dan menembaki Oboroguruma agar berhenti menyerang Sai.

"Kyaaa...!" teriak Oboroguruma. Usaha ini berhasil dan Sai kembali bergerak turun ke bawah.

"Yosh!"

Sai kembali bergerak turun ke bawah dan akhirnya iapun sampai di tempat dimana _makimono_ berada. Ia mengambil keempat makimono tersebut dan berlari ke atas.

Oboroguruma kembali menghancurkan bangunan di kota dan beberapa diantaranya meledak.

"Ayo!" perintah Hinata. Mereka bertiga menuruti perintah Hinata dan bersama-sama mereka mengeluarkan juushou mereka.

"**Kakuryu: ****Kyodaina kemono no geijutsu, jushou**," ucap Hinata, Lee, Naruto, dan Sai bersamaan seraya mengangkat _makimono _tinggi-tinggi dengan tangan kiri ditekuk di depan dada seolah bersemedi. Lalu, kedua tangannya menekuk bersilangan di sisi kiri dan kanan dadanya lalu berputar dan melakukan segel tangan, "**White Craan**!" di belakangnya Hinata muncul juushou Craan. Hinata masuk ke dalam dada Craan dan Craan siap untuk bertarung.

"**Yellow Ursado**!" di belakang Naruto muncul juushou Ursado. Naruto masuk ke dalam dada Ursado dan Ursado siap untuk bertarung.

"**Blue Lugan**!" di belakang Lee muncul juushou Lugan. Lee masuk ke dalam dada Lugan dan Lugan siap untuk bertarung.

"**Black Ranna**!" di belakang Sai muncul juushou Ranna. Sai masuk ke dalam dada Ranna dan Ranna siap untuk bertarung.

Akhirnya, mereka berlima berkumpul bersama dan bersiap melawan Oboroguruma.

"Dengar, Oboroguruma, kini tidak akan ada lagi manusia yang terluka karenamu," ucap Sasuke.

"Oh, ya? Akan kukalahkan kalian dalam satu kali serangan," di belakang Oboroguruma, pipa-pipa hitam berhembus dan mengeluarkan asap.

"Ayo maju! **Kyodai-jū juushou, kumiawase no geijutsu**!" dan mereka berlima membentuk formasi dimana Lugan berdiri dengan kaki kanan berpijak pada bahu kiri Ursado dan kaki kiri berpijak pada bahu kanan Simiadar sementara Craan berdiri dengan kaki kanan berpijak pada bahu kiri Simiadar dan kaki kiri berpijak pada bahu kanan Ranna. Mereka berputar dan mengeluarkan jutsu mereka.

"**Ninpo: Kūdō Harikēn**!" mereka berputar dan muncul cahaya api yang menyelimuti mereka. Mereka menerjang Oboroguruma dan Oboroguruma jatuh lalu meledak.

"Jyaaaa...mereka mengalahkanku!"

DUARRR

Dan kelima juushou kembali ke formasi semula.

"Bagiamana bisa aku membiarkan mereka mengalahkanku? Aku tidak dapat berdiri lagi." Ucap arwah Oboroguruma yang melayang ke langit dan meledak.

.

.

"Okay, here you go. Is everything okay?"

Terlihat kelima rangers kembali membuka toko krepes di dekat sungai di kota Iwa. Di sana tampak ramai dengan beberapa pengunjung yang sedang duduk seraya menikmati krepes.

"Okay," jawab sebuah suara yang berasal dari seorang pengunjung.

Terlihat Sai berdiri di depan ketiga wanita yang tengah duduk seraya menikmati krepes dan minuman mereka masing-masing.

"You look pretty today," ucap Sai kepada seorang wanita yang duduk di samping kiri Sai.

"Thank you," ucap wanita itu seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Oh, no. It's okay." jawab Sai membalas senyuman wanita itu.

"Lihatlah pemuda itu. Mencoba bertingkah sok dingin. Help me! Help me!" gerutu Lee kesal seraya bertingkah yang dibuat-buat (dramatikal). Naruto dan Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan dengan sikap mereka yang sulit diartikan, "Seperti tidak pernah bertingkah konyol saja,"

" '_Help me'_ berarti adalah lafal katakana dari "_Help me"_ dalam bahasa jepang," ucap Naruto seraya memandang Sai.

"_Herupu mi_, Jyahahaha..." timpal Sasuke seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"What? I help you guys," ucap Sai yang berjalan ke arah Lee dan Naruto.

"Oh ya?" tanya Lee dan Naruto bersamaan seraya mengejek dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara mereka bertiga.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya selesai juga. Haah...

Kalian tahu? Aku mengerjakan seharian (sabtu kemarin dari siang setelah update) sampai jam 21.57 dengan jeda kuliah dari jam 15.45 sampai jam 17.45. Dan baru diedit pagi ini

Niatnya mau update hari ini tapi terkesan buru-buru tapi aku ingin menyelesaikan semua fictku yang sudah menjadi rencana sejak lama sebelum aku benar-benar sibuk di bulan April

Dan niatnya aku mau menampilkan daftar chara anime naruto dan peran mereka di tokusatsu Ninja Sentai Kakuranger tetapi tidak jadi

Oh ya, mengenai perkataan Naruto dan Sasuke di fict ini (Seikai dan Sasuke di tokusatsu asli), dari pertama download episode ini sampai kemarin aku tidak paham maksud perkataan Sasuke dan Seikai (tokusatsu asli) dan sekarang aku tahu bedanya help me dalam bahasa inggris dan help me dalam katakana dan perbedaannya kontras sekali makanya ini dijadikan ledekan oleh Sasuke dan Seikai (di fict ini Naruto dan Sasuke)

Help me (_Inggris_): Tolong aku

Help me (_katakana_): Tidak memerlukan bantuan di sini maksudnya adalah Jiraiya (Sai dalam fict ini) dengan sombongnya berkata bahwa ia

tidak memerlukan bantuan Sasuke cs dalam mengambil _makimono. _Mungkin semacam ini (maaf jika salah) wkwk

See ya in next story :v


End file.
